


Laughter

by AutisticWriter



Series: Alphabet Fics [12]
Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Jim Bell, Autistic Martin Goodman, Canon Jewish Character, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Laughter, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 05, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Jim loves his relationship with Jackie and Martin so much.





	Laughter

There are so many amazing things about being in a relationship with Jackie and Martin that it would take Jim forever to list them all. Above the insight into Jewish culture (Jim is thinking of converting – at least, once the boys stop making up traditions to confuse him), above the fact this relationship has given him the sons he never thought he would have, and above the wonderful feeling of not sleeping alone for what must be the first time in his life, his favourite aspect of their relationship has to be… the laughter.

After the loss of Wilson, Jim never thought he would smile again. But after he found himself tentatively going out with Martin and Jackie, he managed to laugh for the first time in months. They’re all so silly and so many weird things happen when they sit down for their Friday night dinner and a day doesn’t go by when Jim doesn’t laugh. He just feels so happy and comfortable and safe to be with them, and he really feels like part of the family.

“Well, that’s because you are part of the family,” Martin says when Jim mentions this one evening, all three of them stood in the kitchen as Jackie cooks.

Shaking her head, Jackie adds, “He may have said it in his typical blunt way, but Martin’s right. You are part of our family, Jim, and—”

She gets cut off when Martin drops his calculator on the floor, the loud crack telling them the screen has shattered.

“Shit on it!” Martin yells.

And Jim and Jackie glance at each other before bursting out laughing. He loves this relationship so much.


End file.
